1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to providing and/or using information regarding physical resource blocks (PRB) that are associated with an enhanced physical downlink control channel (EPDCCH).
2. Related Art
In Release 11 of LTE-Advanced, a new control channel known as the Enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel (EPDCCH) is provided which is transmitted in one or more PRB pairs in a subframe. The available transmission resources in a subframe are divided into PRB pairs in the frequency domain, each PRB pair occupying 180 kHz. EPDCCH is an enhancement to the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) which may offer higher capacity for control channels and efficient use of resources via spatial reuse multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) and beamforming.